Noches Eternas
by fanyvampire
Summary: Mi nombre es Robert Joseph Sherwood eh vivido 105 años en la oscuridad, en una mentira, e visto miles de personas pasar, pero ninguna como ella, ninguna como aquella chica que ha robado mas que mi corazon, por la que hoy le encuentro sentido a mi "vida".
1. El comienzoO

Las noches son eternas al igual que mi vida. No duermo y no me alimento como todos, vivo a base de sangre, sangre de animales. Si soy vampiro tengo 18 años desde 1894. Lo único que recuerdo de mi vida pasada es que vivía en New York era estudiante de leyes y hacia mis practicas profesionales en un importante bufete de abogados, este era prestigiado y muy reconocido, la mayoría de los grandes políticos tenían de resguardo a este bufete lo recuerdo bien, llevaba por nombre "Bufete de abogados Frogsten" se hacían llamar los mejores y con justa razón porque lo eran. Pasaba por un buen momento llevaban el caso de la historia, el que estaba en boca de todos, no existía persona que no conociera el caso. Este era muy riesgoso pues era un gran empresario vs. Los gángsters más temidos de los Estados Unidos. Esa noche varios compañeros de el bufete se quedaron a revisar unos papeles yo estaba a punto de salir cuando sucedió la tragedia, una camioneta en marcha arrojo hacia el edificio una granada la cual estallo tan pronto que no me fue posible dar 3 pasos hacia atrás y eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo de mi vida pasada. Después de los días de sufrimiento a causa de aquello que aun me mantiene en vida, Jared el líder de mi aquelarre, policía en aquel entonces me contó que me encontró cerca de la recepción de aquel lugar, en agonía sabia que solo faltaban pocos minutos para que muriera así que decidió expandirme su ponzoña y convertirme en un miembro de su familia, el tiene el don de ver la verdadera personalidad de los demás. Dice que vio algo bueno en mí, que por es me eligió así como ah elegido a mis hermanos, así como eligió a, Rosabella, Bryan, Brittany, Alec y a nuestra madre Amber. Somos una familia poco común o más bien única. Vivimos en Londres, Inglaterra solemos decir que somos hijos adoptivos y que Jared es nuestro tío, que el nos a acogido en su casa.

Vamos a la escuela como cualquier muchacho de nuestra edad. Acudimos a la preparatoria de Londres, "High School Of London" una escuela de lo mas común.

Solemos dividirnos en dos grupos para transportarnos hacia ella, en mi Mustang G500 Rojo con una franja negra van Rosabella y Alec, mientras que Bryan se va con Brittany en el BMW X6 color negro.

- ¡Hola Robert! ¡Sigues aquí! -me pregunto Rosabella mientras bajaba del auto.

- O si –sonreí- solo pensaba en que pronto será el baile de otoño.

-jaja bromeas Rob falta un mes y medio y tu piensas que es mañana-Ros carcajeo- tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-No Ros, solo que lo recordé y quise saber si podía ver lo que iba a pasar. A ver si valía la pena ir.-Alec sonrío.

-Pues si no sucede nada interesante talvez yo anime un poco el baile- Ros lo golpeo en el hombro.

- Ni se te ocurra.- dijo Ros con voz severa.

- Bueno, bueno, no lo are.

- Bueno chicos los veo a la hora del descanso.

- Suerte en tus clases.- se despidió Ros

Camine hacia el aula 26 donde tengo la clase de Cálculo justo al entrar al salón toco la campana.-Justo a tiempo- me dije a mi mismo.

-Hola Rob- me saludo Dylan- ¿como estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Hola Dy, pues ya sabes nada fuera de lo normal. Y el tuyo ¿Qué tal estuvo?

- ¡Oh! Estuvo súper fui a el cine a ver una película, estuvo genial. Ya sabes de autos, carreras, velocidad y chicas.

-Que bien, me alegro por ti.

-Buenos Días compañeros –Interrumpió el Profesor Smith Rooney- espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana porque esta semana veremos Vectores y quiero toda su atención, por favor hagan un gran esfuerzo- sonrió.

El Profesor Smith era un señor como de unos 45 años, aperlado, media aproximadamente 1.86 ojos cafés, siempre llevaba un traje diferente y una corbata que combinaba perfectamente, llevaba consigo un maletín negro.

Paso tan rápido el tiempo al igual que las clases que simplemente no me di cuanta que era la hora del almuerzo. Al llegar a la cafetería mis hermanos ya estaban ahí esperándome.

-Ey, ¿porque tardaste tanto?-pregunto Alec- Llegamos a pensar que estabas almorzando sin nosotros- Todos reimos.

- Bien sabes que los invitaría -dije- de envidioso no tengo nada.

-Chicos ya han pensado en que van a ponerse para el baile de otoño- pregunto Brit.

- mmm...… no lo se cualquier traje- conteste- total es un baile no mi boda.

- Es cierto, solo es un baile chicas no es una boda- en forma de apoyo dijo Alec.

- Exacto no es un desfile de moda- prosiguió Bryan

- No, no. No permitiré que mis hermanitos lleven cualquier cosa, les conseguiré un buen traje. Justo esta tarde iremos de compras Brit, Amber y yo por supuesto así les elegiremos algunos trajes e iremos con Victoria a que nos diseñe unos lindos vestidos.-Ros sonrió.

- Aunque no queramos Rosabella siempre terminas comprándonos ropa con o sin nuestro permiso.-respondí.

- Es por eso que siempre se ven divinos.- reímos.

- Bueno vámonos ya, porque me toca Química y ya saben como es Yatsuri, siempre tan puntual.- Todos se dirigieron a su grupo.

Llegue justo a tiempo tome mi lugar esa clase era la mas aburrida puesto a que no tenia compañero con quien platicar así que me dedique a mirar el paso del segundero cuando de pronto la secretaria de dirección interrumpió la clase.


	2. La Chica Nueva

- Profesora le traigo una nueva estudiante.-Dijo con gran felicidad.

- Oh! Gracias- dijo mientras entraba la chica- Bueno compañeros como ya escucharon ella va a tomar la clase de Química con ustedes ella se llama Bree Stewart, toma asiento mira por aquí ahí uno disponible- Wow! Por fin iba a tener una compañera.

- Ok. Gracias.

La profesora siguió con la clase, al igual que siempre preguntando al asar para ver si prestábamos atención. Y yo seguí con mi vista puesta en el reloj. No veía la hora en que terminara, era tan eterna la clase aun más que mi vida. Por fin sonó el timbre.

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Bree, ¿podría saber el tuyo?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro, mi nombre es Robert, así que me puedes llamar Rob, bueno todos me dicen así. Y ¿que clase te toca después?- pregunte cortésmente.

- mmm..... creo que calculo en el aula 26, ¿sabes donde esta?

- Claro pero esta un poco complicado llegar hasta ahí si quieres te puedo acompañar.

- Esta bien. Pero tú no llegaras tarde a tu clase.

- No, es deportes y podría saltarme la clase. Aparte quiero revisar mi auto, esta un poco sucio por dentro y creo que es hora de limpiarlo- sonreí cortésmente mientras caminábamos por el patio.

Era verdad Rosabella lo había llenado de lodo y tenia un montón de bolsas de la vez anterior que las chicas habían ido de compras.

- Bueno te veo mas tarde. Adiós. Suerte.

- Adiós y gracias.

Me dirigí velozmente a mi auto y me dedique a limpiarlo, mientas tanto sonaba un CD que acababa de comprar el sábado anterior cuando pase por una tienda de música. El CD me llamo la atención, ya había escuchado una canción de ellos pero la verdad quería escuchar todo el CD. Rápidamente termine de limpiarlo así que me dedique a recostarme en el asiento escuchando con atención las canciones, la verdad eran muy buenas. Cuando sonó el timbre me incorpore velozmente apagué el estereo y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. Al llegar Bree ya se encontraba en su lugar, otra vez a un lado mío.

- ¿Me estas siguiendo?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en mi banco.

- Claro que no. Tu me estas siguiendo- nos reímos.

En literatura estábamos leyendo "La Divina Comedia" libro que ya e leído en repetidas ocasiones, así que me dedique a otras cosas. En cierto momento observe a mi compañera ella era caucásica, ojos cafés, cabello negro, un poco largo y lacio. Al terminar la clase nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento donde ya me esperaban mis hermanos.

- Déjame presentarte a mis hermanos, somos adoptados pero seguimos siendo hermanos- le dije mientas me dirigía hacia mi auto.

- Oye y ¿aquel Mustang rojo es tu auto?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

- Oh si.-respondí- a mira ella es Rosabella, ella es Brittany, Alec y por ultimo Bryan. Bueno y ella es Bree

- Mucho gusto- contesto con gran amabilidad.

- Genial vamos a ser grandes amigas. – Dijo Ros mientras la abrazaba -Por cierto no quisieras ir esta tarde de compras. Así podrás elegir el vestido para el baile de otoño.

- Ahí Rose. La acabas de conocer y ya la quieres torturar.

- Claro que no es tortura Rob, para una mujer las compras no son tortura.-Dijo mientras sonreía- Claro que acepto. Voy por ustedes o ustedes pasan por mí.

- Solo pásame tu dirección y ahí estaremos a las 4:00.

Le anoto su dirección en un Post-yt. Mientas Bryan y Brit subían al BMW.

- Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde chicas.

- Bye.

Se despidió agitando la mano mientas se acercaba a su Jetta negro. Ros subió al auto al igual que Alec, mientras yo esperaba a que se fuera. Subí al auto, baje el volumen de la música.

- Que linda chica. ¿La vas a invitar al baile? -pregunto Ros

- Si invítala. Así no tendremos que prestarte a nuestras parejas. Tú sabes lo mucho que me cuesta prestarte a Ros. -dijo Alec

- No lo se chicos seria muy precipitado.

- Yo no lo creo Robi, más bien seria lindo. Aparte seria tu primera pareja en 115 años bueno Jared me ha dicho que tu nunca invitas a nadie, pero yo que voy a saber si solo tengo 67 años con ustedes. – Dijo Ros- Anda invítala. Sirve para aprovechar para comprar tu traje y que convine con su vestido.

- Lo pensare Rosabella.

- Pero has me saber su respuesta antes de las 3:30- rió para si misma.

- Talvez Solo talvez.


	3. La Invitacion

ROSABELLA

- Rob ya decidiste, ¿la vas a invitar? Anda no me gusta verte solo- dije en voz suplicante.

- esta bien, la invitare pero solo porque pude verte tramando algo. Y casi arrollada suplicándomelo.- sonrió.

- que bien, porque arrodillarme era mi segundo plan. – Sonreí a medias – no te vas a arrepentir, a por cierto ya nos vamos. ¡Amber, Britt! Vamos chicas- en fracciones de segundos estaban a mi lado, Amber giraba en su dedo índice las llaves de su Chevrolet Amaro era color plata, convertible. Era una tarde nublada, de esas que solo en Londres se vivían día con día, un bello lugar para unas hermosas vampiros vegetarianas como nosotras, el olor de la sangre ya era como cualquier olor así que no había problema, podíamos salir a lugares concurridos. Nos dirigimos inmediatamente al Camaro al llegar hasta el las tres nos miramos y con una sonrisa picara bajamos la capota. El trafico era ligero, no era hora de trafico así que llegamos aproximadamente en diez minutos hasta la casa de Bree. Al llegar baje del auto apresuradamente y toque el timbre. Era una casa muy linda de tamaño mediano, color verde olivo, unos bellos maceteros con varios tipos de flores, tenia un gran césped. Abrió la puerta una linda señora de unos cuarenta y tantos, caucásica, ojos color miel cabello teñido de rubio y un maquillaje perfecto.

- Hola, buenas tardes, disculpe las molestias, ¿se encuentra Bree?

- Oh! Claro, tú debes ser Ros, pasa. – Dijo con amabilidad.- Bree es Ros.

- Voy- Grito Bree desde el segundo piso.

- Espera, no tarada.

En cuestión de segundos bajo las escalera saltando algunos escalones.

- Bueno mami regreso mas tarde, ya sabes como son las compras, aparte vamos a ver los vestidos para el baile. – se veía feliz al mencionar la palabra baile- por fin un baile mami.

- Que bien. – Se dirigió hacia mi- en las escuelas anteriores no organizaban bailes.

- Oh- mustie.

- Bueno mami, ya me voy. Cuídate. Bye - le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia la calle, llego hasta el auto y se quedo paralizada.

- Wow! Que lindo auto- mustio.

- ¡oh! Gracias, pero anda sube.- dijo Amber. – a por cierto soy Amber la tía de estas niñas tan divinas.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Bree…y soy nueva en la cuidad.- río entre dientes.

- Bueno listas chicas. Vámonos.- grito Amber.

- Vamos a ir al centro comercial London Center. Hay podremos encontrar los mejores vestidos con mi amiga Victoria- sonreí - aparte que debo comprar los trajes de los chicos, después podemos ir a mi casa para ver unas películas que compremos en Music & More. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- Seria genial. ¿Pero ustedes ya tienen una idea de cómo seria el vestido? Porque la verdad yo no. Vi algunos pero ninguno que me complazca.- sonrió a medias.

- Bueno nosotras ya tenemos una idea, pero igual Victoria tiene unos catálogos donde hay unos lindos modelos y únicos.

- espero que encuentre uno perfecto para mi.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Tan pronto llegamos a el centro comercial fuimos a la tienda de Victoria Secret. Ella nos espera puesto a que teníamos cita a las 5:00, estábamos de suerte ella no siempre se encuentra en Londres. Al llegar Bree no podía creer que era Victoria Beckham de la que estábamos hablando.

- Hola Victoria, gracias por acceder a atendernos.

- Es un gusto para mí el poder atenderlas. Pero díganme como que están buscando

- Pues mira no se si le puedas prestar uno de esos catálogos exclusivos que tu tienes. Bueno y yo ya traigo el modelo en mente, es para el baile de otoño. Mira seria en color negro, strapless, ajustado del busto, suelto con tul, y un listón debajo del busto en color morado.

- mmm...… ok, esta bien para que fecha me dices que es- Contesto Victoria.

- Será el 22 de septiembre pero quisiera tenerlo para el 15, ya sabes para estar mas tranquila.

- Ah ok, ¿y tu Brittany tienes alguno en mente?

- Por supuesto casi no duermo pensando en el-reímos - seria color rosa palo strapless, con un tipo corcel de arriba y la parte inferior seria una falda hecha de tul- explico Brito.

- Esta bien. Tambien lo quieres para el día 15.

- Claro.

- Podrían venir el día 30 de agosto para que los vean, se los prueben, y si no les agrada pues ya saben que siempre hay mas opciones- sonrió – y tu querida ¿viste algún modelo en especial?- se dirigió hacia Bree.

- Me encanto este modelo – señalo un modelo del catalogo – o ese es muy lindo, es uno de los mejores.- sonrió – bueno chica y en que color o ese te agrado.

- Me agrada el color, pero me gustaría en un color rojo.

- Mira si quieres te puedo mostrar como se vería en rojo- Bree asintió con la cabeza y Victoria fue a la parte de atrás por su laptop. La encendió y le mostró la imagen del vestido en color rojo.- ¿Qué te parece?

- Se ve súper lindo. Entonces estaría bien en color rojo.

- Entonces vendrán el día 20, para la prueba.

- Esta bien Victoria.

- Gracias.- dijo Brittany

- No hay problema, ya saben que son mis chicas preferidas.

- Bueno nos vemos Victoria, que estés bien.- nos despedimos.

- Adiós, me saludas a David.

- Ok. Cuídense.

Después nos dirigimos a la tienda de accesorios, ahí compramos unos guantes muy lindos, los míos negros con unos lindos adornos, los de Brittany de color rosa con unas flores bordadas y los de Bree de color rojo con unas lindas piedras. Después nos dirigimos hacia "Dark Moon" una de las mejores marcas en cuanto a ropa, después de una hora y media midiéndonos ropa y desfilando como en una pasarela, nos dirigimos a la tienda de trajes para hombres, "Elegance" compramos los trajes de los chicos, por supuesto que el de Rob tenia que combinar con el vestido de Bree así que Amber llevo a Bree a comprar un helado para ella. Mientras Brittany y yo nos dispusimos a la elección del traje de Rob, Alec, Bryan y hasta para Jared. Al salir de ahí nos dirigimos a "Music & More" compramos varias películas y algunos CD´s. después nos dirigimos hacia la zapatería ahí compramos zapatos para todos tanto para los chicos como para nosotras. Después nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y salimos de ahí. Llegamos en 25 minutos a la casa. Al llegar Rob se asombro al ver que Bree nos acompañaba.

Robert.

- Hola Bree, ¿también te obligaron a venir?, estas chicas que no se cansan de torturarte- todos reímos.

- Claro que no Robert vine bajo mi propia voluntad.- sonrió.

- Trajimos películas zapatos, y sus trajes. A por cierto Robi te traje un CD – Dijo Rosabella.

- Gracias Ros no se que haría sin ti.

- Más feliz- río- ten esto es tuyo.

- Gracias de nuevo.- con su permiso voy a dejar esto.- dije- ahora regreso no tardo-

- Espera Robi deja te acompaño para asegurarme que acomodes las cosas.- Grito- siéntate, es tu casa. - le dijo a Bree.

Rosabella me alcanzo y ya cuando esta en mi habitación me ayudo a acomodar mi traje.

- Robi, no te vallas a enojar, ni creas que te presiono, pero traje a Bree no solo para ver las películas si no también para que la invites al baile.

- Rosabella, tiene que ser hoy.

- Si. Cuando la lleves a casa le puedes preguntar en el camino. A por cierto le muestras la casa, tenego que acomodar las demás cosas y repartirlas a Alec, Jared y a Bryan.

- Que más da. Ya la trajiste.

- Gracias, y es por tu bien.

Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras Bree seguía en el recibidor con Amber.

- Si no te molesta Bree, Amber te mostrare la casa.

- Seria un privilegio-sonrió tímidamente.

- Comencemos, como ya te pudiste dar cuenta esta es el recibidor, por este lado esta la sala, por este el comedor, hacia acá la cocina.- le mostré la parte baja de la casa. Subimos las escaleras y primero le mostré la habitación de Alec era de color azul y tenia manchas de color celeste con alfombra de igual color. A lado derecho de la puerta se encontraba un Stereo en un mueble lleno de CD´s frente a el se encontraba la cama y delante a ella se hallaba un sillón de piel de color negro y frente a el se localizaba un televisor y por el lado izquierdo de la puerta estaba un mueble repleto de videojuegos y por ultimo al final de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio con una laptop encima y enfrente de ella una silla. Después nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Bryan, esta era muy parecida a la de Alec, después fuimos a la habitación de de Brittany, esta era de dos colores, abajo era color lila y arriba un color morado y entre los dos se encontraba una acenefa con unas estrellas, en el techo había nubes dibujadas, y tenia una alfombra morada. La habitación de Brittany contenía los mismo objetos que los que se encontraban en la habitación de Bryan y la de Alec solo que en esta había un tocador con un gran espejo. Al principio del pasillo se encontraba la habitación de Rosabella este era igual al de Brittany, por ultimo nos dirigimos al final del pasillo, ahí se encontraba mi habitación, mi habitación era un poco diferente a las demás, a diferencia de estas, la pared donde se encontraba la puerta era de color negro con estrellas. La pared de lado izquierdo tenía pintado un gran árbol, y la pared de lado derecho estaba repleta de cuadros de tamaño mediano, de diferentes paisajes de distintos lugares. Al final se encontraba una puerta de vidrio que daba a un pequeño balcón. Esta pared tenia unas grandes ventanas con cortinas rojas, en la esquina izquierda de la habitación se encontraba la cama frente a ella un gran librero lleno de diferentes libros, de todo tipo, de diferentes autores y siglos, a lado de el se encontraba un escritorio con su computadora portátil. Del lado derecho de la habitación se encontraba una televisión de pantalla plana y frente a ella un lindo sillón de color café obscuro, detrás de el estaba una mesa llena de mis diarios, poemas, etc.

- Que bella habitación- dijo asombrada- me encanta la decoración, que linda vista ahí desde aquí.

- Gracias. Perdona por el desorden pero no esperaba a nadie- deje apenado.

- No importa- sonrió tímidamente- yo tampoco planeaba venir.

- ¡Chicos!, ¡Bree! ¡Robi!- grito Brittany mientras subía las escaleras.

- Por acá Brittany- Grite.

- Chicos, lamento molestarlos, pero Jared ya llego y nos disponemos a ver las películas, ¿nos acompañan? – pregunto Brittany.

- Si. ¿Vamos Rob? – dijo Bree

- Por supuesto- conteste enérgicamente.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde todos ya se hallaban en sus lugares, solo quedaba un sillón vacío este era para dos personas. Comenzó la película y Amber apago la luz, Bree se encontraba a mi lado, era linda, no pude evitar contemplarla con la poca luz que procedía del televisor, sus ojos cafés eran bonitos, tenia lindos rasgos. La película era de miedo por lo tanto nos hacia saltar del miedo unas cuantas veces, Alec abrasaba a Rosabella, Bryan a Brittany, y Amber a Jared, cada que la película nos sobresaltaba, en ocasiones Bree me abrasaba, pero siempre se disculpaba, al terminar la película Amber encendió la luz.

- Muy buena la película chicos. – dijo Jared.

- Si, me encanto- sonrió Amber.

- Si que pasa el tiempo, ya son las diez, gracias por todo, me tengo que ir.- dijo Bree

- De nada, fue un placer conocerte, pero deja que te lleva Robert es muy tarde para que tomes un taxi.- al parecer Ros le había contado el plan.

- Claro, yo puedo llevarte, Ovio si no te importa – dije

- Seria un placer.- contesto.

- Deja voy por las llaves regreso enseguida.

Subí rápidamente por las llaves que había dejado en mi escritorio, junto a un montón de diarios. Baje rápidamente las escaleras, saltando escalones. Ya se encontraban en la cochera, abrí la cajuela para echar las bolsas de sus compras, eran muchas, de toda clase de tiendas. Después me dirigí a abrirle la puerta.

- De nuevo, Gracias por todo.- dijo Bree.

- No ahí de que, fue un placer- dijo Brittany.

Le di vuelta al mustang hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor. Abrí la cochera con un botón del auto y arranque. El camino hacia su casa fue silencioso, subí un poco el volumen de la música, era el mismo CD que había escuchado mientras limpiaba el auto, ella reconoció el grupo.

- ¿te gusta 30 seconds to mars? - dijo

- La verdad acabo de comprar el disco, pero la banda es muy buena, excelente más bien- dije.

- Es muy buena, a mi me encanta, mas la de "The Kill" es muy buena.

- Tendré que escucharla bien.- sonreí.

- Tengo una duda.- dijo – talvez tu puedas despejármela.

- Talvez, ¿Cuál es?- conteste con gran curiosidad.

- Es sobre el baile, ¿Dónde va a ser?

- Va a ser en el "Palace Center"- conteste- es un salón lindo.

- Me muero de ganas por ir.

- Hablando del tema, ¿quisieras ir conmigo al baile?- dije apenado nunca había invitado a alguien al baile- claro si no quieres no.- proseguí.

- Claro que si, me encantaría ir contigo- sonrió tímidamente.

- Gracias. Será una gran noche.

Al fin llegamos a su casa, me detuve frente a su puerta, apague el motor.

- Espero que no se molesten contigo.

- No lo creo.

Baje del auto, y abrí su puerta, después me dirigí hacia la cajuela, baje las bolsas y la acompañe hasta la puerta de su casa.

- Muchas gracias por traerme. Tus hermanas son fantásticas.- dijo Bree

- Fue un placer. Tu también… me refiero que tu también le caíste bien a mi tía y a mis hermanas.

Abrió la puerta de su casa.

- Gracias de nuevo-

Sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, entro y cerró la puerta. Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar. – por dios Rob que haces todavía aquí, que te ocurre, porque te quedaste congelado con su beso- me dije a mi mismo. Corrí hacia mi automóvil, lo encendí y salí de ahí a toda velocidad. Busque la caja del CD, leí la caja y puse la pista numero tres y subí el volumen. Una parte de la canción llamo mi atención.

_Come__ break__ me__ down_, _bury__ me__ bury__ me i__ am finish with you__._

_Look in my eyes,__ you are killing me, killing me … _

La canción era fantástica, Bree tenia buen gusto. Al llegar a casa Ros me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

- Y ¿que tal? , ¿Ya se lo pediste?

- Si Ros.

- Y ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que si Rosabella.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi habitación.


	4. Pensamientos

"Pensamientos"

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que había invitado a Bree al baile. Dos largas semanas, pero a la vez cortas. Largas en el momento en que Bree no estaba conmigo, eternos cuando me hacia falta, pero cortos cuando estaba con ella, cuando estábamos a centímetros. También fueron duras, tenia que ser demasiado fuerte para no dejarme vencer por mis deseos humanos, para no hacer caso a los gritos de sus labios diciéndome "bésame" a los llamados de sus manos que me decían "tómame y nunca de dejes" y otras veces que su aroma me hipnotizaba. En algunas ocasiones me quedaba como tonto viendo como se alejaba de mi, viendo partir su coche imaginando que corría tras el, se detenía, bajaba y yo la besaba. Otras tantas me moría de celos al ver a los chicos proponiéndole que fueran con ellos al baile, como se acercaban a ella con una mirada pervertida y también veía como se alejaban de ella ante su rechazo. Había ocasiones que tumbado en el sofá imaginaba la noche del baile, o la imaginaba junto a mi abrasándome, simplemente compartiendo su vida conmigo.

Era sábado, un poco tarde, estaba acostado en el sofá, recordando lo que había vivido con Bree cuando Brittany entro a la habitación.

- Rob sal de tu cueva. –dijo Brittany al momento de entrar a mi habitación.

- Brittany, Brittany tu siempre tratando de animar las cosas en esta casa.

- Si yo no lo hago, entonces quien. Pero bueno vamos levántate por que hoy hay fiesta.

- No estoy de humor para salir a fiestas.

- Anda, es de Kesha, mi mejor amiga.

- Any, no me interesa si es tu mejor amiga o tu madre, no quiero ir.

- Rob, vamos, le prometí a Bree que te llevaría.

- Any, para que prometes cosas que no puedes.

- Por eso lo prometí Rob porque si puedo. –dijo Brittany

- Ya te dije que no voy a ir, no estoy de humor.

- Bueno, pero mañana me acompañaras al centro comercial.

- A que hora nos vamos. –dije resignado

- A las 11:00.

Llegamos a la fiesta, estaba casi toda la escuela reunida, solo faltaban los maestros. Seria difícil encontrar a Bree, así que comencé. Después de recorrer toda la casa, saludar a unos amigos, compañeros y hasta extraños la encontré, llevaba una blusa negra y una chaqueta de piel negra, una mini falda en color vino y unas mayas de color negro. Estaba acompañada de dos tipos bien parecidos, al verme se despidió de ellos y se acerco a mi.

- Rob, que bueno que llegas. –dijo mientas me abrasaba.- Sácame de aquí. Vamos a fuera.

- Claro vamos. –salimos al jardín y nos sentamos en una banca.

- Que bien que llegaste, porque si no terminaría hablando sobre el fin del mundo.

- hubiera sido mejor sobre la tercera guerra mundial. –reímos.

- Si, pero me hiciste sufrir.

- Creo que te salve.

- Me invitaron como 10 veces a bailar, y sabes que no me gusta.

- Cierto, y entonces porque aceptaste ir conmigo al baile. –pregunte

- Oh!, porque fuiste el primer valiente en pedírmelo. –bromeo. –ajajá obvio no, fue porque e tocado en varios bailes en Los Ángeles y Santa Mónica, la gente se divertía, y creo que es tiempo de empezar a vivir.

- Estabas en una banda. –pregunte asombrado

- Si. Yo era la guitarrista estrella. Yeah. Ajajá.

- Suena interesante.

- Lo es.

Nos quedamos mirando las estrellas, esa noche brillaban mas de lo habitual, pero aun así no se comparaban con la luz que Bree le daba a mi vida, ni el mismo sol alumbraba tanto mi vida, su sonrisa era la mas linda del mundo.

- Te quiero tontito. –me lo dijo en un tomo demasiado bajo, casi susurrando, eso me hizo estremecer. Sentí como si un montón de mariposas recorrían todo dentro de mí.

- Yo también. –le susurre, mientas le pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

Esos te quiero eran mas bien un Te Amo disfrazado. Quería plasmar el momento con un beso, con nuestro primer beso, talvez de muchos otros, con el comienzo de nuestra historia. Reuní el valor necesario para tomar su rostro y besarla. Besarla lentamente. Me decidí a tomar el control, así que aparte mi mano de su hombro y la coloque sobre su barbilla, me acerque lentamente a ella y…

_Mi mirada se defiende  
Pero se muere de ganas y tu ya lo sabes  
Todo el día y toda la noche  
Tu recuerdo no se pierde  
Y tu ya lo sabes  
Ahora arriba  
Ahora abajo  
30 grados Fahrenheit es tu perfume  
Que quema  
Hablas tanto hablo demasiado  
Porque si te miro no me callo  
Entonces hazme callar.*_

Se levanto de la banca, saco el celular de su chaqueta y contesto. Diablos. Estaba a punto de besarla sentir sus labio rozando los míos y a alguien se le ocurre llamarla. Y ahora que haría, seguir intentando, irme, abandonar todo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Salir corriendo seria tonto. Mientras ella daba vueltas hablando con alguien, mi cabeza daba vueltas buscando la repuesta. Tenia que pensar rápido en cualquier momento podría colgar. Diablos, no tenia la menor idea de que hacer. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando colgó.

- Problemas técnicos. –dijo embozando una linda sonrisa.

- ¿Serios? – negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba su celular.

Se volvió a sentar a mi lado, paso su mano por mi espalda y me abraso. Pude oler su piel, su olor era exquisito, no se comparaba con ninguna fragancia. Deseaba su sangre, deseaba tener solo un poco, probar su dulzura, sentir ese líquido tibio correr por mis dientes, por mi boca. Sin testigos. Sin Huellas. Sin recuerdos. Era fácil, el jardín esta solo, podría curar sus heridas con mi saliva e inventar que se sintió mal. Pero no sabía si me pudiera detener, si aquel sabor a hierro, era tan dulce que no podría detenerme, tenia miedo de perderla.

- ¿En que piensas? –dijo Bree levantando su rostro. Dejando solo centímetros de distancia. La abrase para que no pudiera escapar. Me acerque a ella rozando suavemente sus labios con los míos, disfrutando su sabor.

* * *

* la cancion es de Tiziano ferro a mi me gusta asi que ahi la puse!!

jeje

saludos y lindas fiestas decembrinas


	5. Alucinaciones

"Alucinacion"

- Rob, Rob. –me llamaba con un tono muy leve. –Robert!! –era Bree, pero entonces…

- Robert, sigues vivo?. – alcanze a escuchar ese tono dulce que solo Bree tenia.

- Creo. –durante mi vida humana habia desarrollado muy buena imaginación, eso me caracterizaba, nunca me habia quejado de ello pero ahora estaba comenzando a odiarla. Me jugaba bromas un poco pesadas.

- Bueno sera mejor que entremos. Parece que va a llover. – afirme con la cabeza. Nos levantamos de la banca y nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Era como si quisieras entrar, caminábamos lo mas lento posible.

- Rob, podria hacerte una pregunta. –me dijo un poco apenada.

- Dejame pensarlo… -basile un poco- No, No podria perdonarme dejarte con la duda. –sonrei.

- Pues … queria saber… porque siempre andas en otro planeta?, Quien es la que te tiene en marte? –pensaba que me iva a preguntar otra cosa no eso. Tarde unos instantes en responderle.

- veamos. –suspire – ando en otro planeta porque mi mente viaja, y odio eso porque imagino cosas que nos son, y son tan reales que a veces confundo lo que imagino con la realidad, generalmente desearia que esos sueños fueran realidad. En cuanto a la otra pregunta, no te dire nombres, solo que siempre esta muy cerca, y me ha robado mi vida, mis pensamientos y hasta mi moribundo corazon.

- Solo espero que no me robe tu tiempo, ni mi cariño. –sus palabras cautivaron mi corazon, me hicieron estremecer. Me detube tomandole el brazo, giro de manera que quedamos frente a frente.

- Bree, escúchame bien nada, ni nadie te quitaran mi tiempo, ni mi cariño. Tu eres importante para mi. – dije con voz suave. Mis palabras hicieron que sus pomulos se rosaran y bajara la mirada.

- Se que pensaras que soy envidiosa, celosa y una psicopata. –estaba a punto de interrumpirla cuando levanto una mano monstrandome su mano, cual trancito que para el trafico. – pero desde que llegue tu has sido mi apoyo, te has comportado como mas que un amigo, me has abierto las puertas de tu casa, de tu familia, y la verdad no se que aria si perdiera tu cariño, tu tiempo. Siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo. Y el verte tan distante me entristece un poco. Se que suena tonto, pero siento como que si te estan robando el alma, o no se. Pero no me hagas mucho caso, a veces alucino cosas. –sus palabras me conmovieron.

- Bree, tu tambien eres importante para mi. Nunca haria nada que te danara, ati o a tus sentimientos. Y no, no pienso que seas una psicopata, celosa, envidiosa. Mas bien pienso que eres una chica muy linda y muy buena. Eres lo mas preciado que tengo y nunca te dejare. – la abrase fuertemente, aferrandola a mi, sentia sus brazos atados a mi espalda, su cabeza clavada como estaca en mi pecho. Varios minutos transcurrieron. Comenzaron a caer gotas.

- Bree debemos entrar, va a comenzar a llover. –negó con la cabeza aun hundida en mi pecho. –Vamos. No querrás resfriarte.

- Que importa si me enfermo. Solo quiero quedarme aquí unos instantes más. –haciendo caso a su petición nos quedamos abrasados por varios minutos mas.

- Lista para entrar. –pregunte.

- Si, pero no quisiera. – me solto, pero me paso el brazo por la parte baja de la espalda, mientras yo le pase el brazo por su cuello como si fueramos pareja que paseaba por la calle. Entramos a la casa un poco mojados. Habia menos de la mitad de los invitados. Nos sentamos en el unico sofa disponible. Un sofa para dos personas en un tono café. Un chico extraño nos miraba a lo lejos. Bueno mas bien la miraba a lo lejos, el era alto tal vez 1.78, de piel clara, ojos grandes y verdes, pestanas alargadas, delgado, formido, parecia que asistia diariamente al gimnasio.

- Hola. –saludo el chico.

- Hola. –contesto Bree.

- Como te llamas? Yo soy Ronald –comenze a sentir celos, habia leido sobre ello pero nunca lo habia experimentado, los celos fueron mi peor experiencia

- Yo soy Bree y el es mi novio Robert.

- Mucho gusto. –dije embozando una sonrisa. No podía creer lo que Bree acababa de decir. Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente "Mi Novio"

- Mucho gusto. –contesto volteándome a ver con recelo. – disculpen que me entrometa acaban de llegar?

- No. –conteste. –estábamos afuera. -No importaba lo que pensara, no me interesaba y al parecer a Bree tampoco.

- La lluvia nos orilló a entrar. Pero no fue por voluntad propia. No la estabamos pasando genial. –tomo mi mano.

- Bueno me tengo que ir espero verlos muy pronto. –dijo Ronald

- ok, adios. –acto seguido Ronald salio de ahí.

- Espero que no te halla molestado que dijera que eres mi novio. Pero odio que lleguen muy seguros de que estas sola y se quieren aprobechar.

- No te preocupes para mi es un halago ser tu novio. –pase el brazo por el respaldo del sofa, luego lo moví hacia abajo hasta llegar a su cuello, ella se acerco mas a mi, nos miramos a los ojos y sin dudarlo dos veces comenze a acercarme a ella, rose sus labios con los mios lentamente, esperando su rechazo, pero mas bien lo correspondio, alcanze a escuchar sus latidos, sus respiraciones entrecortas, comenzo a mover su rostro sin despegarse de mi, ni un milimetro, sus labios eran dulces, tenian un mejor sabor que el esperado.

* * *

Hola chicas! que tal??

que les parecio?? en lo personal me gusto!! =D

bueno sorry por el retraso pero con las tareas casi no tengo tiempo de nada!

jeje saludos see u


	6. Tentacion

"Tentación"

Era como si lleváramos siglos esperando más bien deseando ese momento. Sus manos rodearon mi cuellos, sus dedos se entrelazaron con mis cabellos, por un momento pensé que quería que me alejara pero cuando intente ponerle fin, ella lo impidió arrastrándome mas a ella, acercándome mas, fue cuando comprendí el verdadero significado de esos dedos entre mi cabello. Estaba cediendo a mis mas bajos instintos, una parte de mi sabia que eso terminaría mal, pero a la otra parte no le importaba, solo quería disfrutar de sus labios, de su sabor, de su calor, solo quería disfrutar del momento, no le importaba lo que sucedería después, solo quería vivir el instante y disfrutar del placer que este momento me producía. Yo paseaba las manos por su espalda, por sus cabellos. En cuestión de segundos Bree estaba parada.

- Bueno… pues… me tengo que ir, ya es tarde. –instantes después estaba cruzando la puerta.

- Bree – grite pero no se detuvo.

- Rob tiene cosas que pensar. Búscala mañana. –era Brittany.

- No, no puedo… - Brittany me interrumpió.

- No es que puedas es que debes. Su cabeza esta llena de confusiones y tu llegas y rematas. –dijo sonriente.

- Pero mañana hablare con ella. –dije resignado.

POV Bree

Tuve que salir de ahí en cuanto antes. No se como había sucedido, quien había comenzado. Pero de lo que estaba segura es que era un error, uno irrepetible. Que llego a alterara mis pensamientos. No iba a negar que besaba bien, que lo había deseado desde el primer momento en que lo vi en clase, que hasta había llegado a soñar. Pero no en estos momentos, no cuando había conocido a un chico lindo en la librería, no cuando estaba a punto de salir con el.

Llegue a casa y tome una botella de whisky que mis padres guardaban, me serví un vaso, me senté en el sofá y lo bebí cual si fuera agua, enseguida serví otro y cuando recordé ya llevaba media botella.

En cuanto cerraba los ojos recordaba el momento, recordaba aquel sillón, aquellos labios suaves, exquisitos, esas manos frías, esos brazos estrechándome. El alcohol en conjunto con el cansancio estaba haciendo un efecto somnífero en mí. Fui a mi habitación y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano me cambie de ropa, me hundí en mis cobijas.

**Toc, Toc….. Toc Toc**

- Quien es tan temprano? – mire el reloj – bueno quien será. –era la una y media de la tarde. Baje corriendo las escaleras y un hombre con un ramo de rosas blancas en una mano y en la otra un montón de hojas.

- Entrega especial para la señorita Bree Stewart.

- Soy yo.

- Firme aquí. - Dijo señalando la hoja. – aquí tiene. Que pase un buen día.

- Oh gracias. –cerré la puerta.

- Rosas pero de quien? –una nota callo al suelo procedente de las rosas

_"Un pequeño regalo. Espero no te moleste._

_Solo para recordarte la cita de hoy._

_Paso por ti a las 5:00_

_ Xoxo Alan"_

Eran del chico lindo de la librería. Que lindo detalle. Fui a la cocina por un florero y agua. Las coloque en la mesa central de la sala. Tenía hambre así que fui a la cocina a comer algo. Después directo al baño, el agua tibia cayendo sobre mi me relajo un poco. No sabia que ponerme así que revise varias veces mi guardarropa. Tome unos jeans obscuros, una blusa roja y unos zapatos de tacón negros con estoperoles. Había terminado de arreglarme cuando tocaron.

- Hola Bree. –era Rob.

- Hola Rob, pasa. – Rob entro. – vamos siéntate.

- gracias. Tenemos que hablar. –oh, oh

– tu dime yo escucho. – dije mientras recogía el whisky y el vaso que aun estaban sobre la mesa de centro.

- es sobre lo de anoche.

- No te preocupes, se que fue un error y que no volverá a pasar.

- No Bree….- lo interrumpí

- Comprendo que te sientas culpable pero piénsalo así: tu eres mi tentación, el fruto prohibido pongámoslo así, yo soy Eva y pues apareció la serpiente y… ya sabemos que paso.

- Bree no entiendes…

- Si, si comprendo, se que fue un error.

- Ven acá. –tomo mi brazo y me sentó a lado de el.

- Rob, dejemos esto en el pasado, los dos sabemos que no debió pasar.

- Me dejaras hablar.

- Claro. Pero no tienes que… - me beso por segunda vez. Yo quería rechazarlo pero su boca fue insistente y cedí a la tentación. No se como sucedió pero terminamos acostados en el sillón, el encima de mi, mis manos paseaban por su espalda y sus cabellos. Mi lengua jugaba con la suya, estaba a punto de quitarle la chamarra cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Creo que debería abrir. – dije jadeando

- No, no creo. –Me susurro al oído.

- Tengo que irme.

- No te dejare. Esta vez no

- Voy a salir. –dije mientas besaba mi cuello.

- Quédate conmigo.

- Si. No. Por favor quisiera quedarme pero tengo que abrir.

- Vez quieres quedarte conmigo. Anda no vayas.

- No insistas.

- Bueno. – se levanto del sofá. Me incorpore y fuimos hacia la puerta antes de abrí me tomo del brazo y me volvió a besar esta vez con mayor pasión, me recargue en la puerta y el me susurro al oído. – No has cambiando de opinión.

- quisiera pero no me gusta quedar mal. –pero que diablos estaba diciendo. Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, definitivamente sus besos me hacían perder los estribos.

- Lastima. – me aparto de la puerta y la abrió. –perdón por tardar pero estábamos un poco ocupados.

- Hola. El es mi amigo Robert, Robert el es Alan.

- Gusto en conocerte. –dijo Alan. –lamento haberlos interrumpido.

- Oh, no importa. Robert Nos vemos mañana.

- esta bien. – Me beso el pómulo y susurro –no me olvides.

- Ya estas lista. –Pregunto Alan mientras Rob se dirigía a su auto.

- Casi. Pero pasa. Es solo mi bolso.

- Mejor te espero aquí.

- Como quieras. –encogí los hombros. Subí las escaleras y tome mi bolso, las llaves de la casa, las de mi auto, mi cartera y mi celular.

- Creo que es todo. Vámonos.

* * *

Wiiii mi new Chap!!

Tenia mucho sin subir capi… perdon a mis miles de fans que estan dia con dia viendo si ya subi new chap (aja cuales???) jeje pero bueno…. Algun dia llegare a tener muchos coms o rev como queiran es igual!!!

Les gusto. Tomatasos, Huevasos, jicamasos, sandiasos, queeeee comenten dejen sus rev es bien facil no les toma ni un minuto dejar su com. Solo den clic en ese lindo botonsito Verde sexxxy jejej y dejen su com!!! Para mi es muy importante.  
Ya tenia varias semanas pensando en este capi, me vinieron a la mente otras ideas pero me gusto esta. Jeje espero que a ustedes también, total yo hago los Chaps por ustedes!!. Que ustedes no lo lean o no sepan de la existencia del fic esa es otra historia, pero yo lo hago para ustedes. Jejeje.

Bueno que pasen un excelente dia de san valentin, del amor y la amistad, wherever es igual!!! Miles de besitos para mis Fans! Y Para Rob, Baberto, Pattz werever ya zaben a quien. lo amo!!!!! Es el amor de mi vida (L) Amor Mio casate conmigo!!!!!!

Ok… ya dejen aterrizo jajaj!!

Volviendo a la realidad. Enserio les deseo lo mejor, de lo mejor este 14 de febrero que les den muchos chocolates, paletas, ositos de peluche y miles de rosas… (yo quiero unas Pattz regalame unas) jeje

Saludos

bye


	7. Evadiendo

Robert POV

Al llegar a casa vi venir un interrogatorio sobre lo que le había dicho y hecho a Bree. Deje el auto, estaba a punto de entrar a la casa cuando decidí posponer el interrogatorio, así que me fui rápidamente de ahí. Salí hacia el bosque a cazar, después de saciar mi sed, me subí a un árbol y ahí me detuve a recordar y elegir bien mi declaración de repente Aparicio Bryan a mi costado.

-tratando de escapar de nosotros eh?

- no como crees. Solo tenía un poco de sed y quise prevenir un accidente fatal.

- si. Sobre todo si tienes junto a una humana.

- exacto, no puedo arriesgarme a que pase algo.

- Si y más cuando están demasiado cerca. –sonrío pícaramente.

- Si, sobre todo. –Reí

- Y … dime como te fue con la humana sexi. –pregunto.

- Mas o menos. Estaba a punto de hablar con ella y tocaron a la puerta.

- Lo siento hermano, pero seguro hablaras mañana con ella verdad? -dijo mientras bajaba del árbol.

- Si, mañana a primera hora. –sonreí.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en el estacionamiento de la escuela esperando a que llegara, repasando una y otra vez mis líneas: "Bree, He tratado de decirte esto una y otra ves, mas nunca he podido, creo que es un buen momento para decirte que te amo y quisiera que fueras mi novia". Después de cómo la décima vez que repetía estas palabras en mi mente arribo el automóvil que había visto ayer cuando me despedí de Bree, un Bugatti Veyron. En ese auto venia Bree con Alan, se detuvieron casi enfrente de mi, el la beso en los labios, labios que yo había tocado, apreté la quijada, ella bajo del auto mientras yo apretaba los puños y trataba de tranquilizarme.

- Hola Rob, como estas? –me pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Hola Bree –respondí fríamente.

- que pasa Rob? Estas bien? – pregunto frotando mi hombro con sus calidas manos.

- Nada, estoy bien, solo que no tuve una grata mañana. –baje la vista para no ver sus tiernos ojos.

- Vamos, todas las mañanas no pueden ser perfectas. –dijo cono tratando de mejorar mi animo.

- Lo se, pero esta ha sido la peor. – di media vuelta y me dirigí al pasillo.

- Espera Rob. –No me detuve – Rob. –escuche sus pasos tras de mi. – Estas molesto? –tomo mi brazo y me giro hacia ella.

- No. –conteste esquivando su mirada.

- Rob, mírame a los ojos. –tomo mi barbilla y giro mi rostro hacia ella. – No me mientas.

- Estoy molesto con el mundo. –me gire y seguí mi camino.

Trate de evitarla entre clase y clase, escuchando su voz llamándome más de una ves. En el almuerzo me senté en el estacionamiento y no entre a las clases que compartía con ella. En cuanto toco el timbre me fui, aunque un poco tarde puesto a que logre verla subiendo al auto de aquel chico y recibirlo con un gran beso.

Cada día que pasaba, era la misma rutina, llegar justo a la hora de entrada y evitarla lo más que se podía. Ros me decía que Bree estaba preocupada por mi, por mi estado, que preguntaba frecuentemente sobre como me encontraba, que si necesitaba algo, que me ocurría. Una mañana después de 10 días de evitarla a toda costa Bree apareció en el estacionamiento, dirigiéndose a mi, trate de irme pero ella me alcanzo.

-Rob, Estas molesto conmigo? –pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

- Algo. –respondí.

- Dime porque?, si es por lo del baile, no te preocupes aun seré tu compañera de baile. –sonrío.

- No es por eso. –baje la vista.

- Entonces, dime. Quiero saber que pasa? –tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos.

- Nada. Soy un estupido. –di media vuelta y camine por el pasillo.

-Dime tal vez pueda ayudar. –me alcanzo, tomo mi brazo y me giro hacia ella como era costumbre. – Hablame con la verdad.

- Nunca te he hablado con la verdad y creo que nunca lo are.

- Cuentamelo. Quiero saber la verdad.

- Nunca la sabras completamente. –baje la vista y ella tomo mi barbilla

- Dime algo. Quiero saber que pasa. Porque estas molesto? –lo dijo en tono dulce.

- Eso es lo malo. –La puse contra la pared- Tu ya sabes lo que me pasa y no haces nada para cambiarlo.

- No se a que te refieres tal vez puedas decírmelo. –mire sus labios.

- tal vez no lo he dicho, pero lo he demostrado.

- Pues dime en que momento, que no me he dado cuenta. –me dijo en forma de reclamo.

- Pero es que no entiendes. Estoy celoso de Alan, Te amo, te lo he demostrado. No sabes cuantas veces desee ese beso que nos dimos la primera vez en la fiesta. Tú has despertado a este maldito corazón que llevaba años dormido, este frío y maldito corazón. –No contesto nada- Di algo, me afecta tu silencio. Querías saber que pasa. Ahí esta, eso pasa, y ahora que vas a hacer para ayudarme. –se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y comenzó a llorar. Me sentía pésimo, la había hecho llorar, no había sido mi intención pero ella insistió en que le dijera la verdad. Ella me había orillado a eso.

- No llores Bree. –Dije hincándome en el suelo- No es tu culpa, es mía, soy un estupido. No fue mi intención pero … -suspire y me puse de pie- Tu insististe. Nunca me puedo resistir ante tus insistencias. Soy un estupido –grite y golpee la pared de manera que se desprendieron varios pedazos del muro. Ella levanto su rostro cubierto en lágrimas y me miro con miedo.

- Que has hecho? –pregunto sollozando.


End file.
